phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
My Fair Goalie
|image = Playing Soccer.JPG |caption = The soccer bio-dome |season = 3 |production = 312 |broadcast = 133 |story = Jon Colton Barry Jim Bernstein |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = September 9, 2011http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-my-fair-goalie/EP009488470224 |international = |xd = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Ferb's cousins visit from England and challenge him to a soccer match, he and Phineas warp the walls of physics and build a high tech 3D stadium. Meanwhile, convinced that her relationship with Jeremy depends on her being more proper, Candace enlists the help of Ferb's British cousin, Eliza, to teach her the rules of etiquette. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sick in bed but forces himself to set off his "If-A-Tree-Fell-in-the-Forest-Inator", which causes any tree that falls to say his name. Episode Summary To be added Songs *How to be a Lady *Football X-7 *Nostrils on the Bus End Credits Full version of "Nostrils on the Bus" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode reveals that Lawrence has a brother who looks very similar to him. *This episodes also proves that Ferb has lived in U.S.A more than in England. *The real name for Soccer is actually Association Football. *Phineas breaks the fourth wall by saying "We'll be right back" before a commercial break, and fixing the time of day of the flashback. *This episode reveals Jeremy's family is from Wisconsin *This episode reveals Jeremy is an Anglophile Production Information * This is the 2nd half-hour episode of Season 3, after "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!". * This episode first aired On Demand on September 3, 2011 Continuity *This is the third time Isabella is seen wearing yellow. ("Mom's Birthday", "At the Car Wash") *This is the second time any one of Ferb's cousins appear in an episode. ("Invasion of the Ferb-Snatchers") *This is the second time they make a bio-dome. ("The Great Indoors") *Second time Candace wears a British-style clothes. ("The Flying Fishmonger") *Third time that Candace changes something in her appearance because of Jeremy. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") *Fourth time Phineas and Ferb make a sports event. ("Got Game?", "Put That Putter Away" and "Crack That Whip") *This is the second time Isabella puts her hair in a ponytail. The first was in "Jerk de Soleil" during Phineas and Ferb's final act. *Fourth time Isabella's ears are seen. ("Got Game?", "The Secret of Success", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Second time that Doofenshmirtz makes an inator related to his name ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *Ferb gets interrupted again. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Ready for the Bettys", "Vanessassary Roughness", "Undercover Carl") *Second time Buford is asked if he has an instrument. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Second time a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family is cursed. ("Hip Hip Parade") Allusions *'My Fair Lady' - The title, as well as the concept of a woman becoming "proper", are taken from the famous Broadway musical. Eliza's name refers to Eliza Doolittle, the heroine of the musical. *Doofenshmirtz's If-A-Tree-Fell-in-the-Forest-Inator plays on a famous rhetorical question: "If a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it, would it still make a sound?", which also parodies the boys' expression at the start of "Tree to Get Ready." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Fletcher family